Eve Merriam
Eve Merriam (July 19, 1916 – April 11, 1992) was an American poet and children`s writer. Life Merrieam was born Eva Moskovitz in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. She was married for a time to writer Leonard C. Lewin. She later married screenwriter Waldo Salt and was actress Jennifer Salt's stepmother. Her book, The Inner City Mother Goose, was described as 1 of the most banned books of the time. It inspired a 1971 Broadway musical called Inner City and a 1982 musical production called Street Dreams.Eve Merriam, Academy of American Poets. She published a total of 88 books . Merriam died in Manhattan from cancer, at 76. Recognition Merriam's debut book was the 1946 Family Circle, which won the Yale Series of Younger Poets Competition.Eve Merriam, Poetry Foundation]. Web, Dec. 13, 2014. In 1981 Merriam won the National Council of Teachers of English NCTE Award for Excellence in Poetry for Children.Eve Merriam, 1981, Award for Excellence in Poetry for Children Winners, National Council of Teachers of English. Web, Dec. 13, 2014. Publications Poetry *''Five Young American Poets: Third series'' (by Eve Merriam, John Frederick Nims, Jean Garrigue, Tennessee Williams, & Alejandro Carrión). Norfolk, CT: New Directions, 1944. *''Family Circle''. New Haven, CT: Yale University Press (Yale Series of Younger Poets, 1946. *''Tomorrow Morning''. New York: Twayne, 1953. *''Montgomery, Alabama, Money, Mississippi, and other places'' (pamphlet). New York: Cameron Associates, 1956. *''The Double Bed, from the feminine side''. New York: Cameron Associates, 1958 **also published as The Double Bed. New York: M. Evans, 1972. *''The Trouble with Love: Poems''. New York: Macmillan, 1960. *''The Nixon Poems''. New York: Atheneum, 1970. *''Embracing the Dark''. Cambridge, MA: Garden Street Press, 1995. Plays *''The Club: A musical diversion''. New York: Samuel French, 1977. *''And I Ain't Finished Yet''. New York: Samuel French, 1982. *''At Her Age''. New York & London: Samuel French, 1983. Short fiction *''A Husband's Notes about Her: Fictions''. New York: Collier, 1976. Non-fiction *''Figleaf: The business of being in fashion''. Philadelphia: Lippincott, 1950. *''Emma Lazarus: Woman with a torch''. New York: Citadel Press, 1956. *''Basics: An I-Can-Read Book for Grownups''. New York: Macmillan, 1962. *''After Nora Slammed the Door: American women in the 1960's: The unfinished revolution''. Cleveland, OH: World, 1964. *''Man and Woman: The human condition''. Denver, CO: Research Center on Woman, Loretto Heights College, 1968. Juvenile *''The Real Book about Franklin D. Roosevelt'' (illustrated by Bette J. Davis). Garden City, NY: Garden City Books / F. Watts, 1952. *''The Real Book about Amazing Birds'' (illustrated by Paul Wenck). Garden City, NY: Garden City Books / F. Watts, 1955. *''The Voice of Liberty: The story of Emma Lazarus'' (illustrated by Charles W. Walker). New York: Farrar, Straus, & Cudahy, 1959 **also published as Emma Lazarus Rediscovered. New York: Biblio Press, 1998. *''A Gaggle of Geese'' (illustrated by Paul Galdone). New York: Knopf, 1960. *''There is No Rhyme for Silver'' (illustrated by Joseph Schindelman). New York: Atheneum, 1962. *''Funny Town''. New York: Crowell-Collier, 1963. *''It Doesn't Always Have to Rhyme''. New York: Atheneum, 1964. *''What Can You Do with a Pocket?'' (illustrated by Harriet Sherman). New York: Knopf, 1964. *''The Story of Ben Franklin'' (illustrated by Brinton Turkle). New York: Four Winds, 1965. *''Small Fry'' (illustrated by Garry MacKenzie). New York: Knopf, 1965. *''Don't Think about a White Bear'' (illustrated by Murray Tinkelman). New York: Putnam, 1965. *''Do You Want to See Something?'' New York: Scholastic, 1965. *''Catch a Little Rhyme'' (illustrated by Imero Gobbato). New York: Atheneum, 1966. *''Miss Tibbett's Typewriter'' (illustrated by Rick Schreiter). New York: Knopf, 1966. *''Andy All Year Round: A picture book of four seasons and five senses'' (illustrated by Margo Hoff). New York: Funk & Wagnalls, 1967. *''Epaminondas'' (illustrated by Trina Schart Hyman & Sara Cone Bryant). New York & Chicago: Follett, 1968. **also published as That Noodle-Head Epaminondas. New York: Scholastic, 1968. *''Independent Voices'' (illustrated by Arvis L. Stewart). New York: Atheneum, 1968. *''The Inner City Mother Goose'' (illustrated by Lawrence Ratzkin). New York: Simon & Schuster, 1969. *''Finding a Poem'' (illustrated by Seymour Chwast). New York: Atheneum, 1970. *''Project 1-2-3'' (illustrated by Harriet Sherman). New York: NcGraw-Hill, 1971. *''Boys and Girls, Girls and Boys'' illustrated by Harriet Sherman). New York: Holt, Rinehart, & Winston, 1972. *''Bam Zam Boom: A building book''. New York: Walker, 1972. *''Out Loud'' (illustrated by Harriet Sherman). New York: Atheneum, 1973. *''Rainbow Writing''. New York: Atheneum, 1976. *''Ab to Zogg: A lexicon for young science-fiction and fantasy readers'' (illustrated by Albert Lorenz). New York: Atheneum, 1977. *''Unhurry Harry'' (illustrated by Gail Owens). New York: Four Winds, 1978. *''The Birthday Cow'' (illustrated by Guy Michel). New York: Knopf, 1978. *''Good Night to Anne'' (illustrated by John Wallner). New York: Four Winds, 1980 **also published as Good Night to Anne: An alphabet lullaby (illustrated by Carol Schwartz). *''A Word or Two with You: New rhymes for young readers'' (illustrated by John A. Nez). New York: Atheneum, 1981. *''Thinking of You'' (illustrated by Judith Sutton). Norwalk, CT: C.R. Gibson, 1983. *''If Only I Could Tell You: Poems for young lovers and dreamers''. New York: Knopf, 1983. *''Jamboree: Rhymes for all times'' (illustrated by Walter Gaffney-Kessell). New York: Dell, 1984. *''Blackberry Ink: Poems'' (illustrated by Hans Wilhelm). New York: Morrow, 1985. *''A Book of Wishes for You'' (illustrated by Mary Tara O'Keefe). Norwalk, CT: C.R. Gibson, 1965. *''The Christmas Box'' (illustrated by David Small). New York: Morrow, 1985. *''A Sky Full of Poems'' (illustrated by Walter Gaffney-Kessell). New York: Dell, 1986. *''Fresh Paint: New poems'' (illustrated by David Frampton). New York: Macmillan, 1986. *''The Birthday Door (illustrated by Peter Thornton). New York: Morrow, 1986.'' *''Halloween ABC'' (illustrated by Lane Smith). New York: Macmillan / London: Collier Macmillan, 1987. *also published as Spooky ABC (illustrated by Lane Smith). New York: Simon & Schuster, 1987, 2002. *''You Be Good and I'll Be Night: Jump-on-the-bed poems'' (illustrated by Karen Schmidt). New York: Morrow, 1988. *''Mommies at Work'' (illustrated by Eugenie Fernandes). New York: Simon & Schuster, 1989. *''Daddies at Work'' (illustrated by Eugenie Fernandes). New York: Simon & Schuster, 1989. *''Chortles: New and selected wordplay poems'' (illustrated by Sheila Hamenaka). New York: Morrow, 1989. *''Where is Everybody? An animal alphabet'' (illustrated by Diane De Groat). New York: Simon & Schuster, 1989. *''A Poem for a Pickle: Funnybone verses'' (illustrated by Sheila Hamenaka). New York: Morrow, 1989. *''The Wise Woman and Her Secret'' (illustrated by Linda Dockey Graves). New York: Simon & Schuster, 1991. *''Low Song'' (illustrated by Pamela Paparone). New York: Margaret K. McElderry, 1991. *''Train Leaves the Station'' (illustrated by Dale Gottlieb). New York: Holt, 1992. *''The Singing Green: New and selected poems for all seasons'' (illustrated by Kathleen Collins Howell). New York: Morrow, 1992. *''Fighting Words'' (illustrated by David Small). New York: Morrow, 1992. *''Bam, Bam, Bam'' (illustrated by David Yaccarino). New York: Holt, 1993. *''12 Ways to Get to 11'' (illustrated by Bernie Karlin). New York: Simon & Schuster, 1993. *''Quiet Please'' (illustrated by Sheila Hamenaka). New York: Morrow, 1993. *''Higgle Wiggle: Happy rhymes'' (illustrated by Hans Wilhelm). New York: Morrow, 1994. *''The Hole Story'' (illustrated by Ivan Chermayeff). New York: Simon & Schuster, 1995. *''What in the World?'' (illustrated by Barbara Knox). New York: HarperCollins, 1997. *''Ten Rosy Roses'' (illustrated by Julia Gorton). New York: HarperCollins, 1999. *''On My Street'' (illustrated by Melanie Hope Greenberg). New York: Harper, 2000. *''Where's that Cat?'' (illustrated by Pam Pollack & Joanna Harrison). New York: Margaret K. McElderry, 2000. Edited *''Growing up Female in America: Ten lives''. Garden City, NY: Doubleday, 1971. *''Dialogue for Lovers: Sonnets of Shakespeare arranged for dramatic presentation''. London & New York: Samuel French, 1981. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.{https://www.worldcat.org/search?q=au%3AEve+Merriam&qt=advanced&dblist=638 Search results = au:Eve Merriam], WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Dec. 13, 2014. Audio / video *''Catch a Little Rhyme: Poems for activity time'' (LP). New York: Caedmon, 1971. *''Eve Merriam Reads Her Poetry'' (cassette). Big Sur, CA: Big Sur Recordings, 1979. *''Out Loud: Playful sound poems'' (cassette). New York: Caedmon, 1988. Except where noted, discographical information courtesy WorldCat. See also * List of U.S. poets References Biographical Material * Heffer, Helen Ruth Julian. A Checklist of Works by and about Eve Merriam. Master’s thesis, University of Maryland, 1980. Includes 84-page biographcial essay. * Copeland, J. S., Speaking of Poets: Interviews with Poets Who Write for Children and Young Adults (1993). * Anne Commire, ed. “Eve Merriam.” In Something About the Author, vol. 40. Detrolt: Gale Research Co., 1985. Fonds * Finding Aid for holdings related to Eve Merriam in the University of Minnesota Libraries Children's Literature Research Collection * Holdings in The Arthur and Elizabeth Schlesinger Library on the History of Women in America, at Radcliffe. See ** Finding Aids for papers, additional papers, further papers ** Finding Aids for audiovisual materials Notes External links ;Poems *"Catch a Little Rhyme" * Eve Merriam profile & 3 poems at the Academy of American Poets. * Eve Merriam 1916-1992 at the Poetry Foundation. * Eve Merriam at PoemHunter (3 poems). ;Audio / video *Eve Merriam at YouTube *NCTE Children's Poets Spotlight: Eve Merriam, with Lee Bennett Hughes ;Books *Eve Merriam at Amazon.com ;About * short biography from Wisconsin Writers' Collection at MITH * Biography at Jewish Women's Archive *Eve Merriam at Masterworks Broadway *Profile: Eve Merriam at National Council of Teachers of English (.PDF) *"Eve Merriam, Poet and Author Who Wrote for Children, Is Dead," Bruce Lambert, The New York Times, April 13, 1992. Category:1916 births Category:1992 deaths Category:American poets Category:Cornell University alumni Category:Writers from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania Category:People from Manhattan Category:Cancer deaths in New York Category:Jewish American writers Category:Writers from New York City Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:American women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Jewish poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets